1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Tools and implements such as putty knives, spreaders and the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art includes many types of spreaders and squeegee devices many of which are intended for use in cleaning liquids from windows and provide rigid handles with flexible blades. Such devices are not suited for use in applying heavier substances, adhesives, mastics, quickdrying body solders and the like because of the rigidity of the handles and the flexibility of the blades. For example, a rubber squeegee with a rigid handle and a flexible rubber or plastic blade is virtually useless for spreading quick-drying body solder, which comprises a resin and catalyst, to provide a relatively complete surface on a metal fender. There are spreaders for this purpose which have no handles at all and comprise only a relatively thin, flat blade made from plastic such as polyethylene or polypropylene and the like. The lack of a gripping surface or handle on such blades is at times a distinct disadvantage because sculpturing and contouring and control cannot be maintained and furthermore it is uncomfortable to grip such devices using only the outer portions of the fingers without any handle or gripping area that fits into the palm. Even the provision of an elongated, rigid permanent or detachable handle for holding such blades is not a solution to the problem because the rigidity of the handle interferes with the flexibility of the blade and vice versa and again control for sculpturing and contouring is not at its maximum. The present device provides a non-rigid but completely self-supporting handle which is made in a tubular form and may be squeezed, crushed, bent or otherwise deformed by means of the fingers and the hend.